


The Memory is a Funny Thing

by PattRose



Category: Jack Reacher Series - Lee Child, The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, Sequel, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair receive a call from Seattle PD and Jack Reacher has been hurt and has no memory.  Will Jim and Blair be able to help?Sequel to Taking a Chance.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Amnesia





	The Memory is a Funny Thing

The Memory is a Funny Thing  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair receive a call from Seattle PD and Jack Reacher has been hurt and has no memory. Will Jim and Blair be able to help?   
Prompt: Amnesia  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: The Memory is a Funny Thing  
Warnings: Crossover, Angst, Happy Ending, Sequel to Taking a Chance. (Jack Reacher Series)   
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 5125  
Sentinel Bingo Card- Slash

Jim and Blair were lying in bed, making out again when Blair’s phone went off. 

“Don’t answer it,” Jim pleaded. 

“It might be Simon. It might be important.” Blair got up and answered his phone. “Sandburg”

“Blair Sandburg?” the voice asked

“Yes, who is this?” 

“I’m Detective Mark Taylor with Seattle PD. We found your card on a victim last night and wondered if you could tell us about him.”

“Jack Reacher?” Blair asked, suddenly horrified. 

“He was a victim of a brutal beating by a group of men, but we found him on time. He’s at Virginia Mason Seattle Medical Center. He’s in ICU in room 3 of their unit. Right now we have a policeman on his room, but won’t after this shift.”

“We’ll be there as soon as possible. Thank you for contacting me. Has he woken up yet at all?”

“Yes, but he has amnesia. The doctor said it’s not unusual at this time. We’re hoping some friends might bring him around.”

“See you in thirty minutes.” Blair closed his phone and Jim was already up getting dressed. Blair did the same, neither of them talking much.

Once in the truck, Blair asked, “Do you think it has something to do with his friend that works on the base?”

“I have no idea, Chief. But I do wonder if she worked at Fort Lewis. It’s situated right between Tacoma and Seattle. We’re going to have to wait for a name though. I wish we had asked that yesterday when we dropped him off. Now he has amnesia and we don’t know where she is or who she is.”

Blair sighed. “We’ll find something out as time goes on. Don’t worry. We’re all he has, Jim. We may have to take off some work and forget about our anniversary.”

“I was thinking the very same thing.” Jim pulled into a gas station and got directions to the hospital which wasn’t too far away from where they were staying, so that would be convenient. 

Once they arrived at the hospital, they parked and walked up to the elevator. It said ICU was on the 2nd floor, so that’s where they went.

“Jim, do you think anyone will try and hurt him here?”

“Yes, if they get a chance. So I’m staying in the room until he’s able to take care of himself.”

They found room 3 quite easily and no one was around it. In fact, no one was in the room either. Jim and Blair walked to the desk and asked about Jack Reacher. 

“He’s stabilized and they moved him to the 3rd floor. It’s the medical floor and his doctor’s name is Doctor Reed.”

Blair looked at her name tag and said, “Thank you, Sally. We’ll find him now.”

“Just a second, I have his things, maybe you could take them upstairs for me?”

Blair looked oddly at her and answered, “Sure, but you don’t even know us. Why would you give his belongings to us?”

Jim grabbed his things and said, “Thank you, Sally. We’ll take care of everything until Jack wakes up.” He walked towards the elevator and a confused Blair followed.

Once on the elevator, Blair asked, “What in the hell is going on?”

“Something is, Chief and I don’t want anyone else to have his few belongings. Like he doesn’t exist anymore. See if your business card is still there.”

Blair looked through and found his business card and turned it over. It said simply, ‘Beth’. “I think her name is Beth. Too bad we can’t just go looking for her on base.”

“I’m going to have Jack Kelso do some digging for me. I know he’s your friend, but I think he would be willing to help to save a life, don’t you?”

“Oh yeah. I can call him if you’d like.”

“That would be great. Tell him all we have to go on is the first name, Beth. And she’s filed some paperwork with HR. Maybe he’ll find something that way.”

They walked up to Jack’s room and there was a policeman standing there. “Jim Ellison?”

“Yes… And you must be Mark Taylor, this is my partner Blair Sandburg.”

They all shook hands. 

Mark lowered his voice and said, “He’s awake and not happy. He doesn’t know who he is or where he is. We’re hoping that you can bring his memory back. We’d like to get names to go with the people that beat him up so savagely.”

“Well, if he doesn’t remember anything, he won’t remember us,” Jim pointed out. 

“My shift is done, there won’t be anyone here to protect him from now on. He’s on his own.”

Jim looked at him strangely and answered, “That’s why we’re here. We’ll take turns watching him.”

“Good to know, Ellison. Nice meeting you, Sandburg. Call me if you have any news,” Mark said as he handed them one of his business cards. 

Jim and Blair walked in and Jack looked at them and Jim knew immediately that Reacher was only pretending to have amnesia. “Hey, Reacher, how are you doing? Someone really did a number on you.” Reacher’s face was all black and blue. His nose was broken and his arm was in a sling. 

Reacher pointed to the door and made the motion to close it. Blair went over and closed it. Then both of them walked over to the bed. 

Blair asked, “What’s going on, Jack?”

“They won’t be happy until I’m dead. There were six men last night and I wasn’t expecting them. I don’t know why they were after me, but it must have something to do with Beth. The friend I was talking about. She called me last night and asked me to come by and see her. She said people are watching her house and her car all the time. She doesn’t know what she’s into, but it’s something important. I just have to get better so I can find out what’s going on.”

“What did they attack you with, Reacher?” Jim wondered. 

“Baseball bats. I wasn’t expecting baseball bats at all. In fact, I wasn’t expecting anything. So I was off my game. I just hope they haven’t hurt Beth. Could you possibly call and see if she’s alive and well?” 

Blair took out a notebook and wrote Beth and said, “What’s her number? Her last name would be good too.”

“Beth Collins and her number is 281-555-2343. Please call away from here. Not your cell phone, okay? And then call my answering service at 281-555-6000. I need to know if she left a message. Don’t write anything down. I’m trusting you with her life.”

Blair put it back in his pocket and said, “I’ll be back in a jiffy, Jim. I’m just going to the 7-11 store and using the pay phone I saw out front. You stay with Jack and keep him safe.” Blair pulled Jim down for a quick kiss and smiled at Jack as he walked out the door.

“What do you think is going on, Reacher?”

“Got me. She was being threatened but I don’t know by who or why. I have no idea what any of this has to do with her or me. I figured I could play it safe saying I don’t remember anyone. So play along, okay?”

“I’m going to open up the door so that no one thinks anything is going on. I’ll just sit here and we’ll talk like strangers,” Jim suggested. 

“Sounds good to me. And I might sleep awhile. I’m exhausted. A baseball bat to your head does that. The doctor told me I was lucky to be alive. I’m sorry to have wrecked your anniversary week.”

A nurse came in and Jack went to sleep while she took his vitals. 

Jim asked, “How is he doing? He doesn’t seem to really know one way or the other.”

“Are you Mr. Ellison?” 

“Yes, Jim Ellison.”

“I have a message from someone for you. It’s a letter. You’re supposed to read it and let me know what your answer is.”

“I take it you’re not a nurse.”

“What makes you think that?” she asked sounding very snarky. 

“You had the stethoscope turned to the skin wrong. And you’re not the least bit worried about your patient. So where is the message?”

“Where did the guy go that was with you?” she asked, her voice full of hate. 

“It doesn’t matter. Where is the message?”

“We need the girl’s name that is making the trouble. She’s hiding out somewhere and won’t answer her phone. We need to talk with her.”

“Give me the message and get the fuck out of here,” Jim snarled. 

She handed Jim the letter and said, “I will call you in five hours for the answer or we’ll kill all of you.” 

Jim said nothing and opened up the letter. The woman left the room. Jim looked over and saw that Reacher was awake. 

“Did you hear all that?”

Reacher put his bed up so he could be in a sitting position. “I need to get out of here.”

“Let’s see what this letter says. They want the papers that Beth took from the office. They’ll let us all live if she gives everything back to them.”

“Like they would ever let any of us live. Who do we call in on this, Ellison?”

“We have a friend that might be able to help us. His name is Jack Kelso. He knows things that others don’t even think are a thing yet.”

Blair came waltzing through the door carrying three coffees. “Did I miss anything good?”

Both men said, “Yes.”

“So did you guys. Jack, I called your service and Beth is staying at a hotel for now. She has papers that prove that the whole section she works in is selling guns to other countries for big money and writing them off as destroyed weapons. She’s waiting for your call. She gave me her throw away cell number and I called her. I told her to move to another place and leave the message again. I explained what happened to you and she feels horrible. She doesn’t know who to trust or call.”

“Do you know who to call, Ellison?” 

Jim thought a minute and said, “Jack Kelso might be able to help. Blair do you think you could call him on that same pay phone?”

“You betcha. You both stay here and wait for the doctor and we’ll see how it goes from there. Jim, get that worried look off your face. I’m going to tell the nurses that I’m going to 7-11 and would they like anything. No one will suspect a thing.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, “Be really careful, Chief. These guys mean business.”

“I’ll be back in a flash. Take care of Jack, Jim.”

As he left the room, Reacher said, “I bet you never dreamed that picking up a hitchhiker would cause all of this trouble did you?”

“I guess not. But I’m not going to let them hurt you again.”

“Thanks, Ellison. I don’t usually lose the upper hand like that. I was tired and there were too many of them. And being hit by baseball bats isn’t fun at all.”

“I was hit with a baseball bat once. I wouldn’t wish it on anyone. On second thought, maybe whoever did this should have it done to them so they know the feeling.” 

Jack asked, “Do you mind if I sleep for a while? I think that would help me get my strength back.”

“Sleep, we’re taking care of Beth. Don’t worry.”

And just like that Jack was out like a light. Jim walked over to the window and could see over across the street and saw Blair on the phone. Jim was worried. Jim needed reinforcements. He needed help. 

Jim pulled out his cell phone and dialed Simon. 

“Banks…”

“Simon, if I asked you and Megan to come to Seattle with plenty of fire power, would you do it?”

“What’s going on, Jim?”

“I can’t say over the line. We’re at Virginia Mason Seattle Medical Center. Ask for Jack Reacher’s room and you’ll find us here. We need help, big time.”

“We’ll be there in two hours, Jim.” Simon hung up his phone and yelled for Megan Connor.

Simon only told Joel, who was taking over for him as acting Captain, where he was going. Joel had to know, because Simon had no idea how long they would be away. 

Before long, they had plenty of fire power in the trunk and were on their way. They packed an overnight bag and that was it. Neither of them knew what to expect, but Simon knew from Jim’s tone that Jim was scared. Jim never sounded scared. Whatever it was, he obviously felt he was out of his element and in way over his head.

*

Blair came walking back in carrying a bag of goodies from the store. He smiled at Jim and said, “I’m making it look very good.”

Jim walked over and hugged him. “Yes, you are. Reacher is getting stronger by the minute, I swear. He’s going to be ready to get out soon.”

“Jack Kelso is going to put us in touch with someone we can trust here in Seattle that works for the CIA. We’ll see him tomorrow,” Blair said. “And Beth gave me a place to find her. I didn’t write it down, it’s in my head only. I’ll keep it to myself until Jack wakes up.”

“I called Simon and Megan for reinforcements. I knew you wouldn’t mind. I think this is quite a mess we’ve stepped into. Anyhow, I would like you to go to a different 7-11 store and find another pay phone and call Jack back. We need the CIA guy here today or at least tomorrow morning.”

“Will do, Jim. I’m glad we’re going to have more help. I think we may need it. Do you want me to bring you back something to eat?” Blair had a bag with energy drinks in it and that was all. 

“If there isn’t actual food in that bag, a healthy snack is all. I’m not real hungry. Now go and get right back. I love you, Blair.”

Blair kissed Jim and answered, “And I love you.”

*

“What do you think is going on, Simon?”

“I have no idea but Jim sounded scared. How many times have you ever heard him sound scared?”

“Never… Put your siren on and let’s get there sooner than two hours. I’m worried to death.”

“Got it, boss,” Simon teased as he turned lights and siren on. They would be there in no time flat.

*

Jack Reacher woke up to Jim and Blair talking softly to each other and smiled. He had sure gotten lucky that day when they picked him up. Suddenly a frown covered his face when he realized that he had drawn them into his deadly game.

Jim looked over and saw the frown. “Hey, you look better. How do you feel?”

“I’d like you and Blair to leave now. I’m getting stronger and will be able to take care of myself. You didn’t ask for any of this. Neither did I, but I have to help Beth. Part of my charm,” Reacher stated. 

Blair walked over and stood in front of the bed. “We’re not leaving. As a matter of fact we have reinforcements on their way here right now. We’re going to help you get through this and some day you can do something for us. How does that sound?”

“It sounds like I’m getting the better end of this deal. If you insist, but we have to find Beth soon.”

Blair smiled. “I’m no dummy. I have her whereabouts in my head. We’ll get her tomorrow.”

At that moment Doctor Reed walked into the room and asked Jim and Blair to leave. When they got out to the hall, Jim listened to be sure this doctor could be trusted. Jim turned and Blair and said, “He’s releasing him tonight. He can’t get over how well he’s doing and he’s getting up and getting dressed right now.”

“His clothes were gross. Let’s go buy him something to wear,” Blair suggested. 

“Ah, he’s wearing scrubs because his clothes were all full of blood.”

“Okay, so we’ll take him shopping tonight. Do you suppose there is a big and tall shop open at night?” Blair joked. 

“We’ll have to wait for the morning. Where are we going, Chief? Do we go to a hotel or what?”

“We’re not going to the one we were at because they probably have it bugged by now. I went and got our bags. They are out in the truck. And anytime we are in a room, I want you to listen for any devices. Can you hear things like that?” 

“I’ll find out. We’re probably being overly paranoid but I want to be on the safe side. Thanks for taking care of everything away from the hospital, Chief.” 

The doctor walked out of the room and nodded his head to Jim and Blair and then walked down the hallway.

They walked in and almost laughed. Jack was way too tall for his scrubs that they had in the room and they were high-waters. 

“I guess we’ll get you something to wear from Simon when he gets here,” Jim said. 

“I take it he’s tall,” Jack guessed. 

“Not as tall as you, but it would still be better than wearing what you have on right now,” Blair said smiling like crazy. 

Simon and Megan walked into the room and Jim was instantly relieved to have two more in their corner. 

“Megan Connor and Simon Banks meet Jack Reacher. Sit down and we’ll explain why you’re here.”

Megan almost laughed and asked, “Did someone steal your clothes?”

Blair walked over and said, “It’s like this…” He went on as Jim shut the door. He explained everything that he could and that they knew about and that they had to meet with a CIA agent in the morning. But he also explained that they were being followed and threatened.

By the time they were done discussing everything, Simon wondered if he should have stayed home. It was like cloak and dagger stuff and Simon never did well with that. Megan on the other hand seemed very excited about the action to come.   
She turned to Reacher and said, “Don’t worry, we’ve got your back.”

“I find it so hard to believe that strangers are willing to do this for me.”

“Oh don’t get us wrong, we’re doing this for Jim and Blair. But if they vouch for you, you’re okay in my book too,” Megan added. 

“It was the best day in a long time when I accepted a ride from these two on the highway. Thank you for saving my life more or less. Now, we need to get out of here.”

Jim, Blair and Reacher got into Jim’s truck and Simon followed them to the nearest hotel. They got adjoining rooms and felt better about that. They got three rooms, one for Jim and Blair, one for Simon and Reacher and one for Megan. She was thrilled at having a king sized bed to herself. They all had their bags, except for Reacher, and settled down for the evening. Jim could see that Jack wasn’t comfortable and asked, “Is there anything we could get you?” 

“I would kill for a cup of coffee. Do these makers have coffee in them?” Jack was staring at the coffee machine on the counter. 

Blair jumped up and said, “I’ll go down and get some coffees for all of us. I’ll be right back.”

Reacher sat down and said, “So who are we meeting in the morning?”

Jim smiled at his back to business actions. “We’re meeting a man named Brent Miller. He’s a friend of a friend from Cascade. He’s with the CIA and he’s willing to put Beth into a safe house and bring charges against everyone that is involved.”

“We can trust him?”

“I think we can. I know I can trust the man in Cascade and he wouldn’t have given a bad name to us. Relax and get ready for some good coffee,” Jim kidded. 

There was a knock at the door. Blair stood there balancing two trays of coffee. Jim laughed when he saw all the coffee cups. “You think there is enough coffee, Blair?”

“I think that Jack might like coffee even more than anything else. I’m taking no chances.” Blair set all the coffees down and everyone grabbed the ones he had gotten for them. Jack was in heaven. He moaned while he drank the coffee and Simon said, “You would think he was having sex or something.”

“Coffee is right up there with sex,” Reacher said, very seriously. 

Before long, they were all talking and relaxing and at about ten, they took turns getting ready for bed. Simon and Reacher each had their own bed, so that was nice. By 11:00, Jim heard nothing but soft snores and breathing. He finally relaxed and fell asleep. 

Jack thought he was the first one up the next morning. He woke up every day without an alarm. It was like he had an internal clock going in his body all the time. He figured out how to make coffee with the machine and did it. He walked into Jim’s room to ask Jim if he’d go with him and get some things and Jim was already gone. Reacher realized he was not up to speed yet. Normally, he would have heard anything and everything. 

Jim came walking through the door at about 7:30 and smiled at Jack. “I found a Walmart that was open all night long, and they sold jeans in tall men’s sizes. I got you some tee shirts and some underwear and socks. That’ll do you until you’re up to shopping for yourself. I got you a backpack for now to keep your things in. Here are disposable razors, shaving cream, shampoo, deodorant and toothbrush with toothpaste.” 

Blair growled, “Do you think you two could share a room from now on? I’d rather sleep with Simon. He doesn’t get up at the crack of dawn.”

“Sorry, Chief.” Jim smiled at Reacher and just shrugged his shoulders. 

When Blair came out of the bathroom he looked at everything on the table and asked, “You went out shopping already?”

“I couldn’t sleep. It was all that coffee,” Jim kidded. 

“Should I get Megan and Simon up? Our meeting is at 8:30,” Blair wondered. 

“I’ll do it. Have some coffee,” Jim said as he leaned down and gave Blair a kiss. 

Jack looked at Blair and asked, “Are you always this comfortable with each other in front of strangers?”

“No. But you’re more like a friend now. Not a stranger.”

Megan came in and got a cup of coffee with her hair all over the place. Blair laughed and said, “It’s good that I’m not the only one with bedhead.”

Before long, they all had coffee, were showered, dressed and ready to go. 

Again, Simon followed Jim because he didn’t have a clue as to where they were going. Before long they arrived at a building that was sort of odd looking, but they went to the address and knocked on the door. 

A nice looking man answered and said, “You must be Blair Sandburg and Jim Ellison. And you would be Jack Reacher. They told me you were tall. I’m Agent Brent Miller, Jack Kelso’s friend. Who are these other people?” He sounded a little leery. 

Jim introduced Simon and Megan and told him why they were there.

“Is this a safe house?” Reacher asked. 

“Yes, we don’t give the address out usually, but after talking to my friend I decided to take a chance. Now, where is Beth?”

“I’ll get her,” Blair answered. 

Jim stood there very still and had an odd look on his face. Blair couldn’t tell if he was upset, angry or confused. “Everything all right, Jim?”

“Could I use your bathroom?” Jim asked. 

“I guess. It’s down the hall,” the agent answered. 

Jim went into the bathroom and called Kelso. “Hello, Jim, what can I do for you?”

“Tell me what Brent looks like.”

Jack knew something was wrong. “He’s 55, overweight but extremely trustworthy.”

“We’ve got a man here that isn’t him. And he says he is. What should I do?” Jim felt totally out of his element. 

“Tie him up and get some answers out of him. See if you can find Brent in the house somewhere. Hopefully, he didn’t kill him. Call me later. Take care of business, Jim.”

“Thanks, talk to you later.” Jim already knew that Brent would be dead or close to it. Now, what was his next move?

Jim walked out of the hallway and said, “Hey Brent,” and the man didn’t even budge. Everyone knew he wasn’t Brent then. Jim grabbed his arms and held on to him. They tied him up and sat him on a chair. “Megan, could you look through the house and see if you can find Agent Miller?”

Megan and Simon went through the house and came back distressed. “He shot him, Jim. He’s dead. He’s been dead awhile. Megan pulled a sheet over him until the authorities come.” 

“Jim, did you get any bad feelings about the cop from the hospital? Maybe we should call him?” Reacher asked. 

“He seemed okay, but I don’t know if he can handle this,” Jim answered. 

Simon stood up and said, “Let me talk to his supervisor and explain what’s going on. Jim, you call the cop and ask him to come here.”

Reacher turned to Simon and said, “I never thought I would say this, but I think we need a good reporter. He or she could break the story wide open and it would take care of everything.”

“Do you have anyone in mind?” Blair asked. 

“Beth did. She has a friend but was afraid to call her. Blair, do you know how to get a hold of Beth?”

“Yeah, I’ll be back in a flash.” He walked out the front door and Jim followed him. “Where do you think you’re going, Chief?”

“It’s bugged in there, I’m sure. I’m going to sit on the step and make my call. I don’t want anything to happen to her.”

“Okay, call away.”

Blair called and got the name from Beth after promising she wouldn’t be hurt. Her name was Jane Boyle. Blair thanked her and told her to stay put. It was going to be a while.

Blair then called Jane Boyle and told her what was going on. She said she would be there in ten minutes with her news crew. Blair closed his cell feeling somewhat better. 

“Hey, I love you.” Jim had a sudden need to say the words.

Blair smiled at Jim and said, “I love you back.”

They walked in the house and Jim said, “We can call Detective Mark Taylor and have him come out with his team. The news crew will be here soon.”

Jack said, “I’m a little disappointed. I didn’t get to hit anyone.”

Megan smiled at him and said, “You can hit Jim if you want.”

Everyone laughed for a moment and then turned serious again looking at the jerk in the chair.

Blair called Detective Miller and explained what was going on. Blair gave him the address and he said he’d be right there. 

Before long, there was a news crew there, the police were there and the CIA was called in by the cops. Reacher, Simon and Megan went outside to get some air while Jim answered more questions from everyone. No one knew who that guy was. The CIA had never seen him. They figured he must have been some type of hitman that got interrupted by Jim, Blair and Reacher. 

The news crew came walking out and Jane asked Blair if he had anything to add. 

Blair pulled his backpack off his back and gave her a bunch of pictures and papers. Blair had made copies of the ones that Beth had faxed to UPS. “These might help. It shows exactly what they were doing at Fort Lewis.”

“I can’t believe how this just fell into our laps. This is the story of the year. Thank you, Mr. Sandburg. Thank you, Mr. Reacher, for trying to help my friend. Now you can all relax. The CIA and the police are on it too. I think Beth is safe now.”

*

About three hours later, they had arrested all of the people involved, including the man at the house that no one knew. They knew him now. The CIA had Jim call the nurse and meet her somewhere and she was arrested immediately. Everything was going as planned. The only really bad part was calling Jack Kelso and telling him his friend had been killed. But at least they had his killer in custody and he would remain there.

Jack asked, “How about dinner tonight at the hotel? I’m getting my own room because Beth is a very old friend if you know what I mean.”

“That’s a good idea. We’ll meet Beth and then we can take off to Cascade first thing in the morning,” Jim said. 

They all went and picked Beth up and took her to give her statement at the police station and then headed to the hotel for dinner. 

Reacher’s body was humming with need while he was standing next to Beth. So Jim decided to say, “We’ll meet you downstairs in an hour.”

“Great idea,” Reacher said as he took Beth’s hand and walked to the elevator. 

Blair started laughing. “He was right, he does like coffee as much as sex.”

Jim turned to Simon and said, “I feel a little foolish for dragging you into this and then none of us got into any trouble. Sorry about that, you two.”

Simon patted Jim on the back. “We needed a break anyway. And this was damn interesting.”

“Thanks for being our friends,” Blair said. 

Megan hugged both of them and added, “Same here.”

Once they were in their room alone, Blair said, “I hope we never get to be like Reacher.”

“Alone? Never, not while I’m still breathing.”

“Thank God for that.”

Jim hoped that he would never see Jack Reacher again. This kind of excitement they could all do without. 

The end


End file.
